


Сказки о Койоте

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: Background Het, Gen, Humor, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Три маленькие сказки о трикстере Койоте по мотивам мифов и сказок североамериканских индейцев.





	1. Как люди научились смеяться

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Мифологии на WTF Combat. Писался ради главного героя и стилизации Мне давно хотелось поставить эксперимент. Судя по отзывам, эксперимент прошел удачно. Значит, можно будет повторить, добавив побольше авторского. Это я тоже давненько собираюсь сделать.
> 
> Выложено 22 марта 2013.

Когда Койот был юным, был юным и мир, и в нем недоставало многих вещей, которые есть сейчас. Койот ходил по миру туда и сюда, забредал в горы и смеялся там, переговариваясь с собственным эхом, спускался в низины – и плескался в прозрачной воде, которая еще не знала рыб. Когда Койоту делалось скучно, он придумывал новые вещи и выпускал их в мир. Пока тот был молод, жизни в нем было столько, что она аж сочилась из каждой щелки и трещины. Койот зачерпывал сок жизни полной горстью и медленно катал в ладонях, обдавая теплом своего дыхания. Так рождались новые вещи.

Койот придумал рыбу с красным пятном на брюшке и птицу с большим ярко-желтым клювом, придумал дерево с плодами странной формы. И от всего, что он делал, становилось Койоту очень весело, ведь он придумывал все эти вещи для забавы – и они были забавны для него. В один из дней, когда Койоту стало совсем уж скучно, он придумал человека. Одного мужчину и одну женщину. Когда появились они из его ладоней, он усадил их на камень, осмотрел со всех сторон – и такими они ему показались смешными! Смешнее всего, что он делал до сих пор. Койот принялся хохотать, что есть мочи, катаясь по земле, захлебываясь от смеха и ничего не замечая вокруг.

Люди же, только что родившись, были любопытны сверх всякой меры. Увидев, что делает Койот, они, не раздумывая, схватили его смех – да и проглотили тут же, чтобы узнать, каков он вкус.

\- А ну отдайте! – закричал Койот и кинулся к ним. Но люди вышли у него не только смешными и любопытными, но и проворными, и ловкими: как Койот ни пытался, не смог их догнать. Они же смеялись, удирая от него. Ведь теперь они могли это делать. А Койот – не мог. С тех пор так и повелось, что люди умеют смеяться, а койоты разучились.


	2. Как Койот женился

Однажды Койот пришел к озеру и увидел там молодую человеческую женщину, набирающую воду в два больших кувшина. Девушка понравилась ему: была она стройной, миловидной, с красивой широкой улыбкой. Но больше всего понравился Койоту ее голос. Пока девушка набирала воду, она тихо напевала песенку. Пелось в ней про маленького вороненка, который перелетал с ветки на ветку и нечаянно свалился вниз. Койот заслушался и опомнился только тогда, когда она, набрав воду, собралась уходить домой. 

Тут уж Койот, не теряя времени даром, вышел к девушке во всей своей красе. Шел он лениво, боком, медленно перебирая ногами и щуря взгляд – чтоб сразу поняла женщина, как он красив. Но сразу говорить ей о том, как она понравилась ему, Койот не стал: он был хитер, и у него был тайным замысел, как обставить все лучшим образом.

\- Почему ты поешь такую песню? – спросил Койот.

\- Чтобы не печалиться, - ответила девушка. И Койот увидел, что глаза у нее грустные, хотя лицо и весело.

\- И о чем же ты печалишься, человеческая женщина? – спросил Койот, усевшись на камень.

\- О моем брате. Он ушел на охоту уже давно, и с тех пор нет о нем никаких вестей. Мы думаем, что он сгинул.

Не далее, как на рассвете, видел Койот охотника, несущего домой большую добычу: убитого медведя. Медведь был здоровый, и освежевать его было не так просто, да и ношей он был тяжелой. Поэтому брат женщины так задержался на охоте. Знал Койот, что скоро он сам вернется домой целым и невредимым. Но такова была его хитрость, что он решил это дело обернуть себе на пользу. 

Я могу тебе помочь, - сказал Койот – Но обещай мне, что если брат твой вернется с охоты невредимым, ты выйдешь за меня замуж до следующей новой луны.

Вздохнула девушка: не слишком-то ей хотелось выходить за Койота. Но уж очень сильно любила она брата. И, подумав, согласилась. 

Взяв с нее самую что ни на есть надежную клятву, Койот велел ей идти домой и ожидать там его возвращения. Сам же со всех сил припустил туда, где, как он думал, должен был быть сейчас молодой охотник, чтобы успеть перехватить его по дороге.

\- Давай-ка помогу тебе нести твоего медведя, - сказал Койот, нагнав его на полпути к дому.

\- Нет уж, - сказал охотник. Он прекрасно знал, как может быть коварен Койот, и решил, что тот хочет забрать у него ценную добычу.

\- Да ладно, братец, - продолжил свои сладкие речи Койот, - вон какой твой медведь тяжелый. Небось, несешь его так долго, что все твои родичи давно уж считают тебя мертвым.

Охотник остановился и удивленно посмотрел на Койота. «А ведь и правда, - подумал он, - дома меня, наверное, уже заждались. А сестра с матерью так и вовсе места себе не находят».

\- Ладно, - сказал ему Койот, - не хочешь мне давать добычу – и не надо. Но давай я хоть сбегаю к тебе домой, расскажу там, что ты жив. Передай мне на словах все, что хочешь, но кроме того – дай свое ожерелье с шеи. А то они мне не поверят.

Охотник согласился, и Койот, очень довольный собой, побежал в деревню. Когда он принес девушке ожерелье и весточку от брата, та была так счастлива, что уже от всей души и с охотой была готова выйти за Койота замуж. Но тот вдохнул и, напустив на себя притворно грустный вид, сообщил:  
\- Брат твой не захочет, чтобы ты вышла за меня. Он - лучший охотник в деревне. Откажется он выдавать родную сестру за койота.

\- Ах, брось! Я знаю, как нам все устроить, - сказала девушка. Она тоже была умна и хитра, не зря Койот пожелал взять ее в жены. – Иди к моему брату, отнеси ему от меня питье и свежие лепешки. Он будет рад и непременно спросит, чем тебя отблагодарить. Тут ты ему и скажешь, что возьмешь в дар первое из принадлежащего ему, что вы увидите, вернувшись. А уж я постараюсь встречать вас заблаговременно. Так и выйдет, что раньше всех увидит брат меня. И придется ему отдать свою сестру в жены, хочет он или нет.

Восхитившись мудростью девушки, Койот сделал все, как она просила, и еще до новой луны была у него прекрасная молодая жена. Говорят, в тех краях, где это случилось, по сию пору койоты порой могут принимать человечий облик. А некоторые люди по ночам оборачиваются койотами и убегают в лес.


	3. Койот и медведь

Однажды Койот отправился ловить лососей. Очень уж ему хотелось отведать свежей рыбы. Но лапы у Койота были тонкие и маленькие, а рыба была крупной и скользкой. Долго пытался Койот схватить ее, но так и не преуспел. Тогда он увидел, что выше по ручью ловит рыбу Медведь. И успел он наловить уже много. Медведь глушил рыбу своими широченными лапищами и сваливал ее в кучу на берегу рядом с собой. «Зачем ему так много рыбы одному? – подумал Койот. – Если я возьму себе несколько, от него не убудет». Но Медведь, конечно, не отдал бы ему рыбу просто так. А красть Койот побоялся: слишком уж грозным был Медведь на вид. 

Вместо этого Койот пошел в чащу, нашел там один куст с зелеными ягодами, про которые знал, что сок у них не ядовит, но если их отведать, красят они губы и шерсть так, что потом не вывести еще пару дней. Он осторожно собрал ягоды, растер их на плоском камне и пошел обратно. Подкравшись к Медведю, Койот дождался, пока тот отвлечется на ловлю очередного лосося, и осторожно втер зеленый сок в спинки нескольких рыбинам, лежащим в куче.

\- Ах, боже мой! – громко вскричал Койот, да так, что медведь аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Что тебе? – посмотрев на Койота с пренебрежением, спросил Медведь.

\- Да ты, никак, помереть хочешь? – с испугом спросил Койот.

\- Вот уж точно не собираюсь, - ответил ему Медведь.

\- А зачем тогда наловил лососей с зелеными спинками? Съесть такого – верная смерть.

Медведь посмотрел на Койота с недоверием. Никаких лососей с зелеными спинками он припомнить не мог. Да и не бывает таких, где это видано! Но Койот уже размахивал у него перед носом рыбиной. Взглянул на нее медведь – и ахнул: спинка у нее и вправду была зеленой, как листва на деревьях.

\- Что за напасть? – удивился медведь. Пока он ловил лососей, не заметил такой беды ни с одним.

\- Так, в воде-то видно плохо, - поспешил ответить Койот. – Вода блестит, чешуя рыбья блестит, слепит тебе глаза – вот и не видишь, у кого спинка зеленая! Хорошо хоть я вовремя пришел, а то бы тебе не жить.

Расстроился медведь, всю кучу рыбы разметал, лососей с зелеными спинками с досады схватил да закинул в дальние кусты. А Койот этого и ждал: подобрал рыбу, и только его и видели. После он об этой истории и не вспоминал, а вот Медведь ее запомнил накрепко. Случись вам увидеть, как ловят медведи лососей в ручье, приглядитесь: прежде, чем схватить рыбу, долго смотрят они в бегущую воду. Пытаются разглядеть, не зеленая ли у лосося спинка.


End file.
